Le ali del Principio
by Galdr
Summary: [Short fic] A certain guardian spirit feels corrupt on the inside... When nobody hears him...


A/N: I did this from when my friend Steven hated me. I think he still does, considering...

Ah hell never mind... It just really hurt me and stuff, and I thought, doing a small fic would help... just a small, short one-shot...

So, here we go...

Try to figure out who's saying this, I suppose...

* * *

_**Le ali del principio**_

Why, when you feel alone, you feel desperate to figure out who is talking to you? You feel like you want to push out that negativity and crush everything in your hands.

To be freed of death.

Once small convenent is made, another choice is deserved.

Ah, you wish to speak to me. To my heart, though you never see it come from me through you. Your eyes sparkle with delight, my mighty powers will guide you.

_**Le ali del principio**_

He who covets my heart, will perish with my hand, my wings, blanketed in a storm of white and blue feathers.

I'm found, in the depth of your heart. Why don't you hear me cry out to you?

What have I done? How do I lift him up?

We need to solve this mystery...

How I do I lift him up, even more sweeter? When will this tragedy end? How will my heart compete with his?

We're supposed to be one. One like the wind, brothers, siblings, related.

Our powers together cannot bypass a gate of locked glory.

_**Le ali del principio**_

_Shattered_...

_Broken_...

_Heartfelt_...

_Crimson fires_.

_Hellfires_.

_Blinding rage_.

_Swearing death_.

The grim reaper stealing the lives of our souls, feasting on them, covering our bodies with our own blood. It's only a mistake, that I couldn't lift him up. I couldn't understand why, and the question baffled me ever so much.

We were dying, on the brink of death.

My mixed emotions now will forever be unforetold.

Seldom will rise from the earth and bring misery into our lands.

The demons will rise from hell, joining hearts with the mortals, feeding on their emotions, killing their soul, slowly, devouring their bodies from the inside. Death itself rose when the gates of hell opened.

It was over... Nothing could help us. We needed a new source of power...

_**Le ali del principio**_

For my soul is weak, for my body is dead, for this boy I am with.

I must do everything in my power to help him.

Yet, if I lift him up, even more sweeter, his power will rise, and we will conquer everything. My past is done, is set, and I must live on and do what I can to protect this new world I am in.

Is it impossible, to feel life? To feel alive once again? To conquer everything you treasured for something better?

One life is gone, then another is surpassed with a treasured ability. The foe and friend are alike, when met eye to eye. The sorrow leaving me, the anger building, the tension rising, the guilt coming. Everything I feel is bundling up into a bottle... If I bottle everything up, I'll explode. But it's my only choice...

Nobody thinks I _am_ here, except for him.

Nobody thinks to _cherish_ me, except for him.

Nobody thinks to _care_ about me, except him.

Nobody thinks to _look_ me in the face when I am down, except for him.

Nobody thinks to _love_ me, if it were not for him.

Nobody thinks to ever notice _my pure existence_, if it were not for him.

Nobody... but him. But, my doubts are returning to the stage of guilt and false assumption. How can I believe him, even I saw him as a fake? He didn't believe me, not once, and everything I gave to him. He doubted my power, my existence... everything. I lost everything when he found out.

It's like... he doesn't care anymore.

I sit here, crying to myself, figuring out what the hell I've done...

_**Le ali del principio**_

Someone save me... for I am trapped.

Trapped, within somenoe's heart. Trapped, in a friendship that can no longer belong to me. Trapped, with a friend who can't seem to recognize my ability. Am I being used? Is my kindness being sheltered off for granted?

Where have I turned wrong?

All my mixed emotions are coming back... feeding itself into my mind. It's coming back, and I don't know why...

I feel alone. Alone, in the darkness. Nobody can save me now.

Nobody will lift me up... in this darkness. I'm trapped within my own wings of the heart. They won't release me, and no magic powerful enough can free me of my death grip.

I cry, and nobody _hears_ me.

I weep, and nobody _comes_ to help ease the pain away.

I laugh, and nobody _cares_.

I sing, and nobody _listens_ to it.

I learn, but there is nobody to _teach_.

I leap, knowing that nobody is there to _catch_ me.

I run, knowing that nobody is there to _congradulate_ me.

Why I do these things, and nobody is there, I do not know. I try with all my heart to keep him close. To keep anyone near me. I love attention, and I love friends. Gaining new ones and holding the old ones close. If anyone, just anyone, can hear me, say something. Tell me why these mixed feelings keep coming...

They haunt me forever... Raping my dreams, killing them, stabbing them, hurting them. Never letting go, seducing my inner thoughts...

Why does it feel that...

_Nobody really cares_?

I know the answer... perhaps. Maybe it's because nobody doesn't care. Nobody feels like caring for a half, defiacted god. Who used to be full human until he sold his soul for power to defeat an enemy more powerful than he.

Only the demons and devils can hear me. The angels weep on me.

I died, in vain, but my purpose was fulfilled once our hearts were joined as one. My siblings perished, but I lived... I survived.

The only thing that makes everything complicated...

_**Le ali del principio**_

"_When I lift him up, even more sweeter_."

* * *

A/N: And this, is the end of this small, short fic.

ech, it was kind of a rant, but then again, it concealed into angsty a bit. I killed myself a lot and sometimes I cannot control myself when I feel sad.

Listened to "_Le ali del principio_" for exactly 36 mintues and 32 seconds flat for this fic. Not bad, I should say...


End file.
